castlefandomcom-20200223-history
Deep in Death
Deep in Death is the first episode of of the second season of Castle. Summary Beckett is still plenty peeved at Castle for looking into her mother's murder against her wishes, yet Captain Montgomery forces her to chat with a reporter who is jazzed to write about her crime-solving partnership with Castle. But when a murder victim is found hanging in a tree, Beckett reluctantly teams with Castle once again. Their investigation takes a strange turn when armed men kidnap the body en route to the coroner, leaving Castle and Beckett to delve into the world of drug smuggling, the Russian mob and high stakes poker in Chinatown. Recap A man is found dead on the branches of a tree. The man, John Allen was suffocated. Lanie Parish's preliminary exam indicates that the victim was dead before being tossed off the roof. As he is being taken to the morgue to be exhumed, a group of masked men stop the car and kidnap the body. At Allen's home, Sandy Allen tells Detective Kate Beckett and Richard Castle that a former co-worker Max Haverstock used to call him up at night and complain for having been laid off by John. But at Haverstock’s questioning he reveals that both he and Allen were laid off. They discover that John Allen had been lying to his family. He was laid off from his job months ago. Allen’s body is found again, having been operated on. Lanie concludes after the autopsy that he was carrying drug and was possibly a drug mule. Also, she concludes he was killed by a man with a missing or prosthetic forefinger. Fingerprints of one of the masked men are detected and he and his friends are taken in. One of them reveals the name of the man who vouched for Allen, Ron Bigby. Bigby tells them that Allen had lost heavily while gambling at Chinatown to a tattooed Russian. Castle used his sources to find the location of the gambling place and try to infiltrate as a big time gambler. At the den, Castle goes in with a camera and speakers on him as Beckett, Javier Esposito and Kevin Ryan stay and observes him in a van. Inside, Castle sees a table of Russians and while narrating the story of his new book about a Russian mobster, Beckett identifies one man as having a prosthetic forefinger. Realizing Castle is in danger, Beckett changes clothes and goes in, arriving just in time to save Castle and apprehend the mobster. At the station, Castle asks for her to reopen her mother's case and help her in solving it. But Beckett says no and asks him to leave. In the subplot, Alexis and Owen have a fight when he misses a movie they were going to see together. Alexis tells Castle that boys should just say they're sorry and not invent excuses. Castle acts on Alexis's advice and apologizes to Beckett, who forgives him. Promo 500px|left Cast Main Cast *Nathan Fillion as Richard Castle *Stana Katic as Detective Kate Beckett *Jon Huertas as Detective Javier Esposito *Seamus Dever as Detective Kevin Ryan *Tamala R. Jones as Dr. Lanie Parish *Ruben Santiago-Hudson as Captain Roy Montgomery *Molly C. Quinn as Alexis Castle *Susan Sullivan as Martha Rodgers Guest Stars * Stephen J. Cannell as Himself * Michael Connelly as Himself * Elizabeth Ho as Amy Saunders * Laurel Holloman as Sandy Allen * David Bowe as Max Haverstock * Robert Gant as Ron Bigby * David Meunier as Sasha * Dmitri Boudrine as Ilya * Adam Smith as Tom Moroni * Bill Tangradi as Hank * Jonathan T. Floyd as Luther * Michael Petrone as Ivan Quotes Martha: So, has she forgiven you? Castle: Ah, not exactly, mother, but I'm working on it. She has agreed to let me help on the case. Martha: Well, that's a start, I suppose. Castle: It is more than a start. It is an opportunity. She may have built a wall between us, but I am going to build a door in that wall, or put up a ladder, or dig a hole. Martha: You have a strategy. Castle: Be my usual charming self. Martha: Aha. What about plan B? Beckett: (in accent) Sometime when I am bored I go to cafe in little Odesa and pretend to be Moskevite. Esposito: That's kinda hot. Castle: Thanks for saving my life. Beckett: Ah, I was just trying to avoid paperwork. Alexis: So was it awful? Were you scared? Castle: Me? Scared? No way, come on. Now excuse while I change my shorts. Captain Roy Montgomery: Well? Lanie: He'll live. Ryan: What no brain damage? Lanie: If he has some, it happened way before tonight and was probably self inflicted. Castle: Ahh, good times. Beckett: Not only does he have the bachelor party cop twins out there using him as a stripper pole while I make nicy nice with the press, but you know what he said? Captain Roy Montgomery: No. Beckett: He said he has been instrumental in helping us solve crimes. Captain Roy Montgomery: Well hasn't he? Beckett: That's not the point. Castle: We make a pretty good team, you know. Like Starsky and Hutch, Tango and Cash...Turner and Hooch. Beckett: You know, now that you mention it, you do remind me a little of Hooch. (Lanie is dusting for fingerprints) Castle: You want me to put on some music? Whenever they do this sorta thing on CSI, they always do it to music in poorly lit rooms...kinda reminds me of porn. Beckett: Zip it, Castle. Castle: Hey! Can we talk about this, please? Beckett: There's nothing to talk about. Castle: Well, at least let me know what I can do to make it up to you. Beckett: You can leave me alone. Castle: Yes, I tried that and it didn't work. Hey! I can buy you a pony! Background Information Trivia *During the discussion of the absence of originality in Hollywood, Castle jokingly tells his mother that they just optioned the rights to Asteroids, the video game. He continues to say that Ryan Reynolds is going to play the shooting triangle. Nathan Fillion co-starred with Ryan Reynolds in Two Guys, A Girl and A Pizza Place. *'Continuity glitch': when Castle and Beckett are at their photo shoot at the beginning of the case, the view from the windows indicates that it is day outside. The police head straight to the crime scene, but it is night when they arrive. Later, the victim's wife reports that he'd left his apartment at around 6:00. *Captain Roy Montgomery: "How is Lois Lane?" This is a reference to a famous fictional reporter from the Superman franchise. *'Watch for': Right after Beckett takes down the killer, she tells Castle to get backup. Watch where Castle's eyes go as he does a double-take before complying. Featured Music *"Can I Get Get Get" - Junior Senior *"Highschool Hoodlums" - The Datsuns *"River To Your Soul" - DJ Dimi *"50-96" - Charles Fearing *"My Fault, Your Mistake" - Lex Land Deep in Death 201 Category:Season 2